U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,672 to McMannis discloses a low-profile tire whose section height to section width equals 0.7-0.8 and whose section width is located at a point between 0.5-0.6 of the section height. This reference relates sectional diameter to tire pressure (FIGS. 4 and 5).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,107 to Mills, et al discloses a tire having the maximum cross-sectional width at a distance from the base line D at 60 percent of H. However, there appears to be neither mention of the aspect ratio nor the tread arc width of the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,096 to Masson discloses a tire having an aspect ratio of 0.8, with the relationship of width of the tread to width of the tire being set forth as 70 percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,231 to Ewart discloses a tire having a given cross-sectional width A to tread width B to crown radius C to air pressure. However, this reference indicates that the particular geometry of the tire, by increasing the tire volume, allows the tire pressure to be reduced when operating at rated load.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,610 to Lippman, et al, discloses a tire which has a geometry enabling the tire to be inflated to 24 psi and to run cooler at higher speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,305 to Reed discloses a tire operating under variable pressure. The only significance of this reference is its teaching that tires can be operated at higher as well as lower pressures to give different characteristics of ride.
None of the above-noted references, either singularly or in combination, set forth a tire having the specific profile of the present invention operable at higher tire inflation pressure while still providing the desired ride comfort.